The Battle Of Hoth (SW Legends)
Dantioone Four weeks after the confrontation On Corusant Saber Nexus was up and out of the medical center and planning a Mission to Hoth. He glanced at his new left arm and is remind of the deadly confrontation of Son and Father. He entered the Temple passing many Knights as he went along to check on all he need to. He checked on his group of Padawans called the Gundark Clan and he entered to Find his old friend Thomas Quill teaching them in The Atari Form. Thomas nodded to Saber as he stays back and watches Serena Kon along with Selina Katoon duel in Atari. Serena ended up besting her rival and Saber congratulations both of them. He leaves and encounters Master Cane Cin, Master Ares Lore, and Master Asajj Ventress. Ares tells him" Master, Krayt Squad along with a couple of marines from the 66th are prepping the Intrepid for the trip. Saber nods and as he takes his leave Ventress stops him and says she is sorry about Derek. Saber simply nods fighting back the urge to tell her he is about to not only head to Hoth but really heading to The Unknown Regions. He heads along to begin told he is sorry by others like Javelin Dengarhukk , Recon Maelstrom, Helot Digger, and Swookaka. He finally reaches the war room to find Colonel Nicholas Wade,SIC Director Dennis Dragon, and The person he has come to see The Newly Anoint Grand Master:Katie Brolar. They where reviewing the recent bombardment by the Warlocks on Dathomir and They have declared that Mandalore surrender or else they will suffer a similar fate. Katie was planning on heading to Mandalore to speak with Mandalore the Revert. They where dismissed and Saber caught up to Katie, he congratulated his Nephew on reaching Grand Master after Nox stepped down from it. She appreciates it and then tells him that she had assigned Master Tobias Nim to head with him to Hoth. He frowns at the fact Nim is heading to for the reason that he was a wild card and would disprove of heading to Dromund Vaas. He nods anyway then heads off toward he Hanger. He enters it and Sergeant Barry Knott runs up to him and tells him "Sir, The Intrepid is ready and Master Nim,My troops, and Your droids are already aboard but I haven't yet told him of The Mission to Dromund Vaas." Saber tells him that he will deal with later but for now they must leave. They board it to find the troops already aboard and Nim as cocky as ever in the pilot seat. Saber tells him"My ship And I'll fly it Tobias." He groans and leaves the seat as Saber sits. Barry take sup the co-pilot seat as the Ship takes off. As Saber heads of Planet he feels a sense of Foreshadowing as he leaves Dantioone. Hyperspace Four Weeks After the Confrontation On Corusant The Intrepid sped through Hyperspace almost to Hoth and Saber just about had enough of Tobias talk about how that the Systematic should just launch all out attack on Zoist. "That's why you aren't the Grand Master of The Order and Katie is." Saber growled wishing he could jettison Tobias out the air-lock. Tobias put on his innocent look and said"Hey I am just saying if we---. "Knott cut him off and said"Master Nexus we are about to exit hyperspace." The whole ship shook as they exited hyperspace but as it came out the cockpit windows where filled with Green Lasers from Two Imperial-class Star Destroyers and one victory I-class Destroyer. They had exited right into a trap above Hoth! The Intrepid shook from laser fire and was put to her limits as Knott sent her into a diving run. He yelled over the sound of Blaster fire"I'm pushing her toward Hoth but prepared to free fall to Hoth. Siphon Sif, Kamasossk and Reed Tillman and other members of Krayt squad grabbed Parachutes and Jetpacks as saber does the same. Reed offers one to Tobias who scoffs saying"A really Jedi doesn't need a parachute". Reed shrugs and says"Suit yourself just don't expect me to carry you all over Hoth once you break your legs." U8 was up front helping Barry but increasing power from the guns to the shields and engines. He shrieks in alarm as The Victory-Class Destroyer fires again disabling there comms sending a shock into the port where U8 was. He flys away obviously hurt but still online. He rolls up to Saber and prepares to jump off too. The destroyers fire again along with newly deployed TIE Fighters also firing at the intrepid. Suddenly right when they hit the atmosphere the Imperative Commander changes his mind and orders the Intrepid to be caught in a tractor beam. Saber felt the pull of it hit The Ship and how they slowly started leaving the Atmosphere. Barry kicks the console in anger and leaves the cockpit and grabs a chute then says "it's now or never." Reed opens the airlock and jumps out first toward The planet. Others follow till it's only U8,Saber,And Tobias. Tobias looks down toward Hoth as it slowly start going farther away and says" I think I'll take a chute now" Saber shakes his head and says "no time GO." He push Tobias out the Airlock and Thinks of the irony of his thought early about trowing him out as He jumps too. Saber and U8 are able to catch up to Reed and Knott how are preparing to deploy there chutes along with the rest of the troops. However right when they all pull the chutes a lone TIE opens fire on the group causing them to scatter and killing two men. Tobias grabs onto the TIE's Wing and uses his Lightsaber to remove the winged causing the TIE start spinning out of control. Tobias is knocked out but Kama grabs him as they are about to hit the surface. Saber wraps a force shield around his group as the ground rushes to meet them. They hit and Saber is knocked out along with the rest from the impact and also far apart from the other group with no way comm or Get off the planet. They where alone. Hoth Five Weeks after The Confrontation On Corusant Saber awoke screaming in agony and gripping his hand! He felt Cole's dead across the galaxy on Balmorra after he got himself together he discovered he was in a cave. He looks around to find Reed Tillman also asleep next to him but Barry awake heading Sabers way. U8 followed him and beeped concerned for Saber. Barry spoke "Master Nexus I heard your scream are you alright?" Saber slowly speaks and says"No,My son Cole Nexus is dead." Barry looks shocked and says "How, last I heard he was on Balmorra ?" Saber couldn't explain what he felt but only that he knew Cole was dead. Saber removed his covers and gather his belongs as Reed awoke. Barry helped him up and discover Reed's Knee had been dislocated in the impact so Saber used the force to calm Reed as Barry put it back in place. After that they where able to move out and try to find there mission objective. As they where walking Reed questioned "What is the mission objective sirs?" Saber replied before Barry could "To locate a ancient old republic base dating back to Cold War." Reed nodded not really feeling why it was worth find a base dating back to 3650 BBY was worthy of a mission like this. Reed also asked"Why aren't we searching for Tobias and Kamasossk and the others?"and was told by Barry "The Mission comes first they'll make their way off world to get help they been in worst then this before." Reed seemed unsatisfied and but kept up the pace. Saber suddenly feels as if Zoe was reaching out to him across the galaxy using the force and Saber tried to but something was blocking him. He felt the presence of a Dark Sider somewhere on Hoth. He decide to keep it to himself not wanting moe doubt form Reed. They trudge along until U8 beeped excitedly about something. He rolled toward a Small hill which Reed thought it was impossible for the base to be there. He rolled to the side of it and activated his mini flamethrower to melt the ice. It reviled a bunk door in the ground and Saber used his Lightsaber to open it up. The Trio followed by U8 entered and walked down a lot of stairs till they reached a airlock where U8 opened up with easy. They entered to find eerie lit and they slowly proceed toward the War Room. Saber noticed the Mark VII inceptors usually used by The Empire of old but strange to find in a republic base. They opened up the War rooms door to find a single figure standing there. Barry and Reed noticed his cloak and thought it was Tobias but Saber felt the Dark Side emitted from him and Saber recognized his presence. Saber said as he activated his three bladed Emerald Lightsaber "That's not Tobias.." The figure turned around and activated a crimson blade and spoke in a strong voice "So you finally found me Nexus". Saber replied "I always knew you where too cowardly to died for your cause Nero". Nero jumped high laughing like a mad man toward the trio. Hoth Five Weeks After the Confrontation On Corusant Barry Knott had barely escaped Nero's first attack this time but his communicator was destroyed in the process. Reed was firing his Heavy Automatic Rifle at Nero as Saber parried the Sith Lords attacks. Barry remembers from The Systematic Achieves that he was a Sith Lord from the Gray-Darkness War who was the only main member of the Covenant Of The Darkside that was never confirmed dead but guessed. Barry couldn't wait to smear in Zesh's face that he was wrong about The imperative being the only Sith left. But he would have to survive the Sith first. Saber force pushed Nero away when Nero started glowing purple with Darkside energy flowing around him. He roared in anger his roar was soon overlapped by another of something much bigger. A giant entered covered in black armor and all barbaric and he rose from the ground like a zombie. Saber grimaced at as Barry prepared to unload his entire clip into the beast. Nero jumped at the top of the beast and laughed at how Barry and Saber prepared to attack. Saber was the first to attack jumping in way only a force user could but was knocked aside. Barry weapons where also useless and he was knocked aside by a giant claw. Barry got up and analyses the situation: Saber was briefly keeping the beast off of Barry but soon he will be caught by its claws, and Reed was, but where was Reed? He hadn't seen him or U8 since the battle started till he looked in the hanger. He saw Reed in cockpit of A old Republic NR-two gully jumper preparing to take off as U8 boosted his systems In The ship. Barry realized what they where doing and yelled for Saber to move. Saber saw it to as the ship lifted off and took off straight toward the beast who had entered the hanger. It was a good plan till The Beast grabbed the ship right when it was going to hit and was starting to tear a wing off. However Barry and Saber both noticed something Nero was concentrating hard on top of the monster eyes closed and they reached the same conclusion: Nero was controlling the beast! Saber smiled at this chance as Barry prepared to attack. Barry fired a missile as Saber started flinging hunks of metal at the beast via force. Nero had to have the beast block the attacks but that meant letting to of the Jumper. It did which it was told to and blocked it but Reed opened fired on causing Nero to lose his focus. The beast stood still dazed and the heroes took the chance.Reed fired his missiles and laser cannons, Barry unloaded his ChainGun at The Beast,even U8 fired his Laser cutter. The Beast was on he edge of the hole, it emerged from and Saber finished it off with a massive force push. The beast fell tumbling into the darkness but Nero had grabbed onto the edge of it. Saber grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the ground. Reed exited the Jumper as Saber said in a mocking voice of a Corusant Gangster"Now Nero let's talk business, I need the coordinates for Dromund Vaas." Nero looked at him questionably but he sensed that Saber was desperate enough to pry it from him. He sighed in contempt and said "Fine here, they at these coordinates." He handed Saber a datapad and right when he did it he found new strength and grabbed his Lightsaber and tried to impale Saber. However before he could ever touch Saber Reed stabbed him through the chest with his SRR-3355 Automatic Vibroknife-Rifle. He proceed to fire it once blowing a hole through Nero. Nero features suddenly frown as his last action and then slowly but bizarrely he slowly turned to dust. Saber proceed after Nero's death to check the coordinates to find they where to a blackhole. He lowered his head in defeat;How would they ever find Dromund Vaas now? Saber anyhow told Barry and Reed which led to both of them angry too and Reed said "Sorry about that Master Nexus, I just saw his saber and I reacted." Saber replied "You save my life Sergeant and I am grateful we will find Dromund Vass some other way." Reed looked puzzled and before he asked Saber said "Yes my original plan was to find Nero and then head to Dromund Vaas but for a reason I believe there might be way there to switch Derek Nexus back to us." Reed spoke "But sir, how do you know he is even mind control he could be doing this out of his own free will." Saber refused to believe that and then walked up the ramp to The Gully Jumper with Reed,Barry,and U8. They took off and discovered the Star Destroyers gone as they jumped to Hyperspace with hope of getting lucky. Hoth A couple of days before The Battle Against Nero and Four Weeks after the Confrontation On Corusant....Tobias ran along the snowy dunes of Hoth as His men followed behind as AT-ATs followed behind them firing. Kamasossk fired a heavy automatic gun at the Walker. Kama spoke"Ssstang it'sss got tough armor!" Siphon tried to keep up as well but the Cathar was having a hard time. The rest of the troops where killed earlier and Tobias feared Master Nexus was dead as well. At the moment Tobias only worried how he could save his men from the Walkers and go get reinforcements. He decide they need a transport to get off the planet but how was still the tricky part. Suddenly blaster fire ripped Tobias feet out from underneath him as the AT-AT bore it's guns on him. Tobias fell head first into the snow and as Siphon pulled him up from it Tobias could tell he was laughing at him despite their situation. Tobias probably would of yelled at the trooper but decide it was more important to not die at the moment. Kamasossk tossed his gun away as he pulled out his two remaining pistols firing rapidly at the walker. Suddenly it stopped and Tobias assumed that it was receiving new orders. Suddenly a loud voice boomed "Surrender Systematic dogs or you will perish." Tobias for once saw through the screen of the walker to see two AT-AT pilots and a Man in ISB armor stood. Tobias presumed that he was the commander of the walker and Tobias stepped in front of the troopers knowing that he very well could die by the Walker. Kama and Siphon where both surprised by his risk taking for them but Tobias thought he at least owned them this from his early complaining. Tobias spoke loud and clear with one hand behind his back"I am Gray Jedi Knight Tobias Nim, I will surrender myself if you let my men go." The ISB agent waited for about five beats till he replied "Very well your men will be let go if you surrender yourself and your Lightsaber." Tobias had been using the force to right words in the snow behind to show Kama and Siphon that he had a plan. Tobias says "Very well I concede." Suddenly he exploded in to action but using the force and throwing them toward the walker with the force. They land on it the roof of its cockpit as It opens fire on Tobias who uses the force to dodge it. Kama and Siphon place grenades along the hull of it and then blow it. They land in and start shooting killing the two drivers but the ISB activates his electrostaff and starts battling Kamasossk who uses his Tusken raider staff a gift from his friends on Tatioone. The ISB bests The Trandoshan but fails to notice Tobias who has force jumped toward them. He falls through the hole in the hull and The agent brings his staff around to attack him but Tobias yanks it from him and force stuns the ISB agent. The agent slumps against the wall and Kama asks "Why not jussst kill him"? Tobias tells him "Because this mission has changed me and I have decide to try and not kill when possible." Tobias searches the Agent to find his Name is Damien Conic. Tobias recognizes The Conic name from a family on Ord Mantel when he was a Padawan to Cane Cin they had rescued his family. Kama searches the walker to find two troopers asleep in their bunks and places stun cuffs on them. Kama placed them next to Damien. Soon afterwards they stir to find themselves bound up and demand to be let go. Tobias replies no as the troopers protest. Damien soon stirred as well and spoke but with out anger "Please I am sorry for the firefight I never wanted to join the Imperative army but I was forced to when Ord Mantel fell I will do anything you want if I can go free!" Tobias turns around not able to face him anymore as the Other troopers plead as well. Tobias thought the Damien he knew was gone till he pleaded "Please I am my parents only child left after my sister died in a accident on Nal Hutta they'll die if anything happens to me!" searches his feelings and finally decide to ask "Very well I will trust you if you can remember how you learned about your sisters death." Damien was dumbfound for a moment then spoke "A Jedi master along with his apprentice returned her to us claiming she saved there life's we have been always grateful to those Jedi but never got to thank them." Tobias smiled and turned and said "I was that apprentice so now I know I can trust you ." Tobias unlocked his shackles as Damien once again appeared dumbfound as he got up. Kama and Siphon still didn't appear to trust him but Tobias did which was apparently good enough for them. Siphon asked "What about these two?" Tobias looked and said "They where recently transferred, I don't know much about them except that there names are Nun and Martyr I think they are the first of the new spartii clones but I was starting to question their loyalties." The Stormies nod and plead to go with them. Tobias finally says "Alright but if any of you betray us you'll be a Hoth stormcicle." There shackles are unlocked right when A Lambda-class Shuttle lands. Out of comes five shadow troopers along with a Imperial Officer. Tobias tells the group a plan which they all agree to. As Kama along with the stormies head to the ammo room Damien puts inactive Stun cuffs on Tobias' arms. He leads him outside to awaiting troopers. The officer walks up To Damien and speaks "IB-1238 we where beginning to worry you where dead." Damien speaks calmly "Sorry sir, the communications where down when this Nerfherder (Shoves Tobias) attacked." The officer directs his attention toward Tobias who has adopted a harmless look. Damien hands the officer Tobias Lightsaber which he studies it then studies Tobias. The officer slaps Tobias across the face for giving the officer a dirty look. The officer growls "You will learn your place Jedi scum." Tobias turns and grins while saying "Not likely.." He signals the Kama and Siphon who snipe two shadows which who are only knocked out. Tobias force breaks the cuffs and grabs his Lightsaber back from the officer and starts deflecting blasts meant for Damien. Kama ,Siphon ,and Tobias take out the rest of the shadow troopers. The officer turns to run back to the shuttle but is grabbed by Damien who lifts him off the ground by his collar and punches him in the face. The officer hits the ground knocked out. A short while later the Shuttle takes off with One disguised Jedi, two disguised Troopers, one Former ISB agent, and two spartii clones leaving six humans/Clones in their underwear who are raising their fists at the shuttle even though they have enough fire , protein packs to last one whole standard year and a bonus the shelter of the AT-AT. The Shuttle takes off but Tobias finds that it was not equipped with a hyperdrive so Kama suggested they find the Intrepid aboard one of the Star Destroyers and fight their way out. Damien told them that their ship was in Docking bay 12 on The Victory-class star destroyer. They landed and Tobias was the first out in his disguise followed by the rest. They where able to surprisingly make it to Bay 12 with out incident. As they enter Martyr sees a blaster rifle laying on the ground which he secretly grabs as the rest of the group was hurrying to the Intrepid. His brother notices and says loaded enough "Martyr what are you waiting for this is are chance to leave the army." Martyr nods no and then shoots his brother. He precedes to open fire on The rest of the group as he hits the alarm. He manages to hit Siphon who only appears to be wounded as he runs up the ramp to Intrepid.Tobias activates his Lightsaber and is able to deflect his blasts but is unprepared when a dozen heavily armed stormies enter with rifles. Tobias is only able to block so many as Kama gets up the ramp. Damien is almost up the ramp when Martyr shoots him in back. Damien falls down and Tobias is unable to tell if he's dead or alive. Tobias turns to the advancing Imperative forces and sees a protruding ventlation shaft above the troopers and Tobias uses the force to guide his Lightsaber to strike the shaft causing it to fall and kill several Stormies but a couple of others where still alive and charging, Tobias blocked and killed all of them except one who was Martyr maneuvered behind Tobias and now was pressing his Carbine rifle at Tobias' head as he put Tobias in a headlock. He was about to pull the trigger when another blaster sounded and Martyr fell over smoking. Tobias sees Damien hold a blaster pointed in Martyr's direction. As Tobias ran over to Damien who's breath was now coming raggedly but Tobias told him to hold on. Damien spoke "Tell...Parents..I..Made..Th..em...pro...ud." Tobias bowed his head forcing tears to stay in their places. Tobias dragged him aboard as Siphon opened fire with Intrepids's lasers on the hold to inflict damage as they blast their way out of the Victory-class star destroyer. The Intrepid flys along the destroyers front as they fire proton torpedoes at the ship while dodging Turbolasers. They fly right past the Bridge and then they open fire destroying one of the circular tops of the destroyer. The intrepid blasts past the victory destroyer into deep space as the other destroyers quickly get troops from the wreck victory star destroyer into their ships. The Intrepid blast back to Dantioone to report the whole mission but first they need to stop by the Ord Mantel refuge camp.... Category:Battles